


Unfaithfulness

by emmybles



Category: Dance Ville (Nigeria)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Rumour, Stabbing, unfaithful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmybles/pseuds/emmybles
Summary: Uncontrolled





	Unfaithfulness

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Group exercise of Dance Ville Ficcers'

Funke has been hearing of the escapades of her boyfriend and her best friend. She refused to believe, because she knew Jade to be very innocent.  
She decide to visit him. Since she knows where the spare key was kept, she let herself in, entered the kitchen and dropped the food stuff she bought on her way, went into the room.  
There he was, with her best friend, with disappointment and anger in her heart. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a knife, walked into the room,before she knew wat was happening, there was blood on her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
